Guardian Angels
by OnGiftedWingsIRaisedYou
Summary: When Dean and Sam meet a strange new and young hunter, they think that he might not be exactly what he's telling them. Also, Castiel thinks he may know the new kid. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 First Impressions

**CHAPTER 1**

I walked calmly out of the small church, my hands in my jacket pockets against the cool breeze of the night. Looking both ways down the street, I stepped casually down the steps of the cathedral and onto the sidewalk.

My eyes closed as I breathed deeply in the mortal world of Earth, taking in the new but familiar feeling in the air. I hadn't been down here for at least five-hundred years or so, and I was suprised to find that I was missing it. Opening my lids again, I began walking slowly down the street; I was completely alone in the dim lighting the street lamps gave.

As I walked past a small store though, I back-tracked and stared at the glass. I was baffled by how much my vessel actually looked like the real me: white blonde hair, teenage looks, darkly tanned skin, and a happy smile. The eyes were the only things that changed when I took over; they were now a steely gray, just like mine should be.

Grinning to myself, I took off down the road, my head down as I thought about random things to occupy my time. I snapped into focus though and began sprinting down the sidewalk when I heard a loud screech from barely twenty meters ahead of me; it didn't sound human, but the next blood-curdling cry did.

I ran even faster, faster than any human boy should have been able to, and slid to a stop in front of the alley the noises had come from. My sight adjusted quickly to the darkness, and I took in the awful scene in front of me.

A young girl, sixteen maybe, was being forced to the ground, a man on top of her that didn't exactly _look _like a man. His eyes were pure blood red with no whites, with razor sharp teeth and dark tattoos and marks covered every inch of its body, each one with a sinister meaning.

Without hesitation, I thought of my weapon and they appeared in my hands. Two knives as long as my forearms that curved in slightly as they tipped and made out of pure silver. I closed my eyes, opened them, and suddenly I was standing next to the demon as he went for the girl's neck; tears streaked down her pale face and her mouth was open in a silent scream of horror.

I took a quick breath and brought my right sword straight up and across my body with a killing swipe. The demon's body quivered slightly, then fell to the ground, limp; it's disembodied head rolled next to it, its eyes wide with dying disbelief.

Taking out a small lighter from my pocket, I knelt down next to it, setting the tip of its hand on fire. Within seconds, it was engulfed in black flames. I watched it burn until every inch of its body had burnt back to Hell, and then turned to the victim behind me.

She was looking at me, with a sort of awe and fear mixed together. The girl probably didn't know whether to thank me or run away screaming.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to scare her off.

She nodded, and took a step closer to me, looking down at the scorch mark on the pavement. "What was that?" Her voice shook so bad, I could barely understand what she said. I took a step back.

"It doesn't matter," I said soothingly; she took another step towards me. "What's your name?" I stepped back.

"Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, why don't I walk you home, you can go to bed and forget all about this?"

She looked perplexed. "Forget about this? I don't think I could forget that..." Suddenly, Sarah's eyes went wide, she took another step to me, and fell forward like a rock. I caught her quickly holding her up, looking at her with growing concern.

"Sarah?" I layed her down gently, and check her out quickly. She had no marks on the front of her body, but when I put her on her side to look at her back, I groaned loudly.

Four deep gashes were cut into her skin, marking down her spine. They were flowing blood and a black goo type of stuff: demon's poison.

"Oh dang it," I mumbled to myself, and was about to work on healing her when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey dirt bag, what do you think you're doin'?" The voice was deep and sounded very angry.

I looked up confusedly and raised an eyebrow when I saw two people at the other end of the alley, and advancing on me quickly.

When they got to me, they both glared at me. One was really tall and skinny, the other shorter and thicker. The shorter one was holding a handgun in his grasp and he looked like he knew how to use it. They were both really familiar for some reason, but I couldn't remember why.

"Okay, what'd you do to her?" the tall one asked.

"Nothing," I said simply. "I was trying to help her."

"Oh really?" Short sounded very sarcastic.

"Yeah, look." I showed them the cuts on Sarah's back.

Tall was suddenly very concerned. He knelt down next to me, his brownish hair falling into his eyes.

I now remembered where I knew them from. They were famous in Heaven. "Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Dean looked at me sharply. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm a fellow Hunter," I informed him with a shrug. It technically wasn't a lie.

Sam had already taken Sarah out of my hold and was checking her wounds carefully, pulling medical supplies out of a backpack he had been carrying.

"Can you prove it?" Dean asked roughly.

"Well, if I was some sort of monster or demon," I began, "Wouldn't I have already attacked you, and if I had cut her then I would have blood on my hands, right? Plus, there's that scorch mark of where I burnt the vampire thing, though it didn't really look like your run-of-the-mill vampire if you ask me."

I stood up, dusted my hands off on my jeans, and looked across Sam- who was tending to Sarah- at Dean. He sighed, and slitted his eyes at me, obviously trying to see if he could trust me.

"Yeah, I guess. But still, I'm not really the trusting type."

"Then throw salt at me or something; give it a test."

"Not here; come on Dean, we'll do it back at the hotel where I can help this girl and then we can test him or whatever," Sam said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow at Dean and smiled. "Sounds good to me. Where are we headed?"


	2. Chapter 2 Familiar Faces

**CHAPTER 2**

"Wow, you guys live here?" I asked incredulously. "I feel nasty just standing in this room." And it was true. The motel that Sam and Dean had brought me to was down-right gross if you asked me.

The paint was peeling, there were mice holes in almost every wall, I was pretty sure the beds had lice or something, and don't even get me started on the bathroom. I wasn't a neat-freak or anything, but... ugh.

"Whatever," Dean snapped. "What's your name anyway, kid?"

I went back through my vessel's memories and found a name. Rather ironic though. "Mason Visario. And don't call me kid."

"Whatever," he said again, and went to check on Sam in the kitchen. Sam had laid Sarah down on the chipped wooden table and had pulled up the back of her shirt, checking the girl's wounds carefully.

"Any luck?" Dean asked leaning against the counter.

Sam sighed, exasperation clear on his face. "No," he replied dejectedly. "I can't figure out what this black stuff is and every time I touch it I end up burning another finger."

I walked over slowly, thoughfully taking in the scratches. "The demon that attacked her is called a Werevem, one of the earliest and deadliest types of vampires. They have no humanity, or any type of conscience; they're almost like zombies, how surviving and food are their only concerns. What it was doing around here though, I don't exactly know."

Shrugging, I sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch and propped my legs up on the cushion. "So, are you going to 'test' me or what?"

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to Sarah, while Dean nodded and walked over to his duffel bag laying on one of the small beds.

"Sure," he said simply, and suddenly I had a cup full of water thrown into my face.

"What the crap?" I cried, rubbing my eyes to get the stinging out of them.

"Well, you're not a vampire or any type of lower demon. Hold this cross please." He held it out to me. "That was holy water by the way."

"I kind of guessed," I said, reaching for the small, silver rod. Taking it out of his hand, I inspected it then put it on the bed. "Anything else?"

"Well, you seem fine... What's your name again?"

"Mason," I replied, raising an eyebrow. "I just told you that barely two minutes ago."

"Well Mason, I'm Dean Winchester, and that over there is Sam, my little brother," he told me pointing to each of them in turn.

Grinning, I replied, "I kinda said that earlier didn't I?" Dean coughed, shrugged, and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Suddenly a knock sounded at the motel door.

Dean groaned loudly, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sam cut him off.

"Dean, you answer it. I'm busy."

With another moan, the older brother pushed himself off the couch and walked the few steps to the entrance, opening violently.

"What?" he asked roughly. "Oh Cas, it's just you, come on in."

I raised a brow and leaned forward on the bed, trying to see the mystery guest behind Dean.

"Thanks. Hey, I heard you met someone," a very, _very _familiar voice said in a mellow tone.

"How did you know...?" Dean started but cut off. "Nevermind, don't tell me."

_Where do I know him from? _I asked myself, searching through my thoughts for the answer. But when I actually saw the stranger that walked in, I could only barely stop my mouth from falling to the floor.

Now he may have been in a different body then when I'd last seen him: brown hair, blue eyes, long tan jacket, white shirt and tie, but there was no mistaking his aura. What in the world was Castiel doing here? Is this why all my brothers wouldn't tell me anything about his whereabouts? Because he was helping the Winchesters?

What a bunch of jerks.

Castiel walked farther into the complex, pacing cautiously around the wrappers and large stains that covered the floor.

"But, yeah, we did. This is him actually," Dean replied to his question, waving a hand towards me. Cas looked up, following his gesture, and froze when his eyes landed on me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, something like recognition sparking in his eyes for a brief second, before I stood up hastily and offered my hand out.

"Heya," I said happily, holding in my shock. "I'm Mason. Who're you?" He hesitated a few moments before reaching out his hand as well. When our fingers made contact, I hid every bit of energy or thought or aura or anything that might make him guess who I actually was, and we shook, him staring at me curiously and me giving him a light grin.

"A friend of Sam and Dean's. Name's Cast... I mean Jimmy. Jimmy Novak," he responded. "Have we met before?"

I smirked inwardly at his almost mistake and shook my head 'no'. "I don't think so. You don't seem very familiar to me."

Cas nodded his head distractedly, then turned to Dean, asking him, "What's Sam doing? It practically smelled like demon when I walked in here."

The oldest Winchester shrugged nonchalantly, and jerked his chin towards the kitchen. "Mason apparently saved this girl in an alley-way from some sort of vampire thing. She was all ripped up, so we took her home, and now Sammy's workin' on her."

Castiel now looked at me. "Is that right? You saved her from this... vampire?"

"Yep, but I don't think it was a vampire. More along the lines of demon, like what you said. It wasn't trying to drink her blood or anything, and it didn't have the disguise that's supposed to lure in people. It was dark, tattooed with devil symbols and dang-straight ugly," I told him, remembering the creature in my mind as I spoke. Just the thought made chills run up my spine.

The man thought for a moment before deciding on something. "I'll go help your brother. See if the girl's infected or not." He threw one last glance back at me- I smiled brattily- before heading towards the table where Sam was working.

Not even a second after the disguised angel had walked off, Dean had already exhaled loudly, crashed to the couch, and had the remote in one hand and a beer in the other before I even knew what was happening.

"Lazy," I mumbled.

"Shut it," he growled distractedly, and continued watching his reality TV show.

I went to go sit back on the bed, preparing for laying down and maybe taking a nap before Sam and Dean decided to ask me more questions, but halted as my mind flashed once again to Castiel.

I'd been told for the past several months that Cas had ran away, just like Gabriel, and that there was no point in looking for him. I'd been searching far and wide for both the angels, wondering where in the heck they could've run off to, but to now avail. And now, just at the time that I had given up and planned on simply guarding and helping the Winchesters, I was thrown back into my tracking in a split second.

Who would've thought I'd have actually found my older brother in a po-dunk town like this?


End file.
